diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SilverJaden
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 18:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki move Hey there. Ya see, looking at the rather in-your-face lack of a proper community here, the wiki's gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks, and it's none other than http://www.diablofans.com/, Diablofans. Here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community. There's already a discussion regarding the move at this forum, if ya want, you can comment on it ;) The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. You're invited to start contributing there, but many of pages haven't been transferred there so if you're inclined to help get it up and running sooner, you can ask for temporary adminship from DoranM, the wiki-in-charge there. Although we leave it entirely up to you if ya wanna join :) But we do hope to see you there soon. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah man, I'm totally up for it. It's kinda busy over here with all kinds of exams and whatnot, but I'll try and see what I can do and mean for the Diablo community. You're bound to see me around (even if I still need to learn some of the coding etc.). Regards, Silver ::Thanx for the support :) Just thought to let ya know that the wiki's not actually moving in the sense that it'll still be available here, in Wikia, but most of the active admins are moving to Diablopedia. So hope that clears some doubts :P "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC)